rockandrulefilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mok Swagger
Mokiiligan Swagger (known mostly as Mok) is the main antagonist of the animated movie Rock & Rule. He was voiced by the late Don Francks. However, his singing voice was provided by the late Lou Reed. Bio In Search of the One Voice While he is in search of the "one voice" needed to summon a demon from another dimension, he hears Angel sing while her band performs in a club and realizes that she is the voice he needs. Although initially unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band despite his prodding insistence. Unwilling to take no for an answer, Mok kidnaps her and flies away with her in his blimp to Nuke York (the post-apocalyptic version of New York City) to perform the concert that will summon the demon. Omar, Dizzy, and Stretch follow in a stolen police car to rescue their friend. Meanwhile, Angel attempts to escape, in the process learning of Mok's plans, and that computer analysis seems to indicate that there is "no one" capable of stopping him. Mok soon recaptures Angel and uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that she is spurning him willingly. To manipulate Angel, Mok then captures the band and tortures them in order to compel her to agree to his demands for their release, but not before brainwashing them to ensure that they will not interfere further. True Nature He is bad at the end of the film. After Omar hurts his feeling, Mok reveals his true nature. When Mok's first concert attempt at "Carnage Hall" proves a fiasco due to an insufficient electrical supply, he is advised to relocate the summoning to Ohmtown, where the power plant has access to unlimited energy. Badness During that second concert, there is a power surge that requires sudden draining into the town electrical grid, causing overloads which both darken the city and shock Omar and his friends out of their stupor. Omar, still embittered by Mok's earlier deception, initially refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch try to stop the concert, but finally decides to trust Angel. All three make their way to the event. However, they are unable to prevent the demonic summoning, only freeing Angel from her restraints after it is too late. The invoked demon starts consuming members of the audience and moves to attack Omar, who is saved thanks to the self-sacrificing heroism of one of Mok's simple-minded minions, Zip. Battle Desperately, Angel tries singing to force the demon's dimensional retreat, but her voice alone has no effect. Omar begins to sing in harmony with Angel, driving the demon back through the portal. Mok realizes too late that his computer's reference to "no one" did not mean that an effective individual did not exist, but that more than one person was required to activate the counterspell. Defeat As he ineffectually scrambles to stop the duo's interference, Toad, the brother of the fallen Zip, turns on him and throws him down the portal. Gallery Rock and rule by fpeniche-d30o2un.jpg|Mok on a poster Tumblr mzqipnqz0B1s2fn7xo7 250.gif Mok's flashing eyes.jpg|Mok finds the one voice Beer, anyone.png|"Anyone want a beer?" Tumblr n533wrQchv1sykpjyo4 400.gif|"I'm Mok." tumblr mg0pcj5Ezf1r6irkdo1 400.gif|"Ahem!" Mok's Evil Laugh.png|Mok's Evil Laugh Mok snaping.jpg|Mok snaping Tumblr n533wrQchv1sykpjyo8 400.gif|"Oh, i'm sure you're into reaching new levels of consciousness, aren't you?" Mok and Angel in the glass.png|Mok and Angel in the glass Snapshot20070930213249.jpg|"Is that too much to ask?" Tumblr n533wrQchv1sykpjyo9 400.gif|"With you, Angel, and your voice." Mok butterfly.jpg|Mok as a butterfly Join me, Angel!.png|Mok offering Angel everything Snapshot20070930213413.jpg|"Everything!" Mok100142601.jpg Snapshot20070930213640.jpg|A Mok triumph hologram Snapshot20070930213807.jpg|Mok exits the garden Snapshot20070930213830.jpg|Mok walking across his ship's bridge and over to his seat Snapshot20070931172204.jpg|Mok sitting on his seat Mok'ship.png|Mok's ship Snapshot20070932223039.jpg|Mok glad Mok21.jpg|Mok laughing evilly Mok.jpg|Mok in his lab outfit Snapshot20070932232938.jpg Mok Swagger.jpg Umjustbackupintothedarkagainplease-by-13foxywolf666-d7ceig1.jpg Mok1443194-t.jpg|"Omar!" The Schlepper Brothers in control room.jpg|Mok on the screen in the control room Mok in the wall.jpg|Mok's head in the wall Snapshot20070938231019.jpg Tumblr lyfq335YNS1rnd0cno1 1280.jpg Mok looking.jpg|Mok looking Mok at Carnage Hall.jpg|A Mok at Carnage Hall poster Mok clicks the button in his seat.jpg|Mok clicks the button in his seat Mok in his seat.jpg|"I need more power?" My name is Mok - Thanks a lot.png|"My name is Mok, Thanks a lot." Mok and his own statue.png|Mok and his own statue MokSwagger.png|Mok with his own statue Mok1443189-p.jpg|Mok doing his dance Mok1443173-v.jpg|Mok's mouth My Name is Mok.png|Mok's song Tumblr n5wi3u9LHC1r8oys1o3 250.gif|"My name is Mok." Mok1443183-h.jpg|Mok sterring shocked Mok with a smoke.jpg|Mok with a smoke I need a smoke.png|Mok getting a smoke Tumblr md086rqX3C1qafdkao1 540.gif Snapshot20070938242939.jpg Mok26.jpg|"Ziiiiiiip, try to realize, there is no longer black or white, good or evil. We've evolved beyond that." Snapshot20080561253117.jpg|Mok telling Zip the difference between good and evil Mok100384601.jpg Mok1443193-s.jpg Snapshot20080581270226.jpg|Mok's anger on Angel Mok10b32507b317dedea06efafbe82bfc68.jpg|Mok gets angry YOU WILL SING!!!.png|Mok grabs Angel by the neck Mok-img17.jpg|"Shut up!" Mok-img18.jpg|Mok showing his anger Mok mad.jpg|Mok's mad Tumblr-inline-nytvuwHW1o1rbfi89-500.gif|"But she still pissed me off." Mok099766.png|Mok taking off his sunglasses Moknthwm.png Mok1443188-o.jpg|Mok playing a song What fools they all are!.png Mok30.jpg|Mok confused Mok's downfall.png|Mok's death 55 (6).jpg|Costume Designs 55 (5).jpg|Costume Designs Rock & Rule (248).png|Concept Art Rock & Rule (247).png|Concept Art Rock & Rule (242).png|Concept Art Rock & Rule (238).png|Concept Art Rock & Rule (243).png|Production Art Rock & Rule (244).png|Production Art Trivia *Mok is described as "the power Sodom used on Lot" which, given that he is a demon, could make him the actual demon who destroyed Sodom. *Mok expected the Demon he summoned to give him ultimate power and wealth, yet, many fans noted the demon was ignoring Mok completely. Category:Characters Category:Villains